1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motion information generating apparatus for generating data indicating a motion of a picture and, more particularly, is directed to a motion information generating apparatus for generating data indicative of a motion of a desired portion of a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of image processing techniques, it became possible to make an animation program by using so-called computer graphics (CG). Some present work in animation programs using computer graphics focuses on how to make a character of animation move in complicated and natural way just like a real person. Towards this goal the assignee of the instant application has previously proposed an image processing apparatus (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,581). According to this previously-proposed image processing apparatus, curved surface data of a plurality of primitive countenances are stored and curved surface data of a certain or desired countenance data is formed from the curved surface data of a plurality of primitive countenances by a predetermined interpolation coefficient. However, an apparatus for expressing a complex motion of man in a numeric representation fashion at high accuracy is not yet realized. Also, it is quite difficult to form an interpolation coefficient by which a complex and natural action of man is effected.